The present invention relates to a control device for regulating the exhaust gas recycling rate in an internal combustion engine with self-ignition.
Regulation of the exhaust gas recycling rate in self-igniting internal combustion engines is of great significance for reasons related to the exhaust gas. The reason is that the fuel combustion rate varies with the proportion of exhaust gas in the cylinder fuel mix. The same applies to varying ratios among the components of the exhaust gas. Generally, the rate at which combustion occurs decreases as the proportion of the exhaust gas is raised, which in turn leads to enhanced combustion of certain component impurities. On the other hand, a high admixture of exhaust gas affects the output capacity of the internal combustion engine.
A number of different exhaust gas metering devices in internal combustion engines with self-ignition are known which set the proportion of exhaust gas in the total cylinder fuel mix in conformity with load and rpm signals. While these known systems generally operate in a satisfactory manner, they are not capable of yielding optimum results in all operating conditions of the engine. This is because in these systems the combustion processes, as such, cannot be observed directly and thus an appropriate reaction cannot be initiated.